Descendant: 1x02 Wild Ghost
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: Aiden & Melinda investigate a series of deaths at Rockland University. The Book Of Changes appears with a shocking revelation hinting a new death is on the horizon.


**I do not own Ghost Whisperer. I do however own the character's I created for this fic. ENJOY! PLEASE COMMENT!**

**1.02 "Wild Ghost"  
**

Aiden was sitting at his desk putting his books and stuff in his bag. Aiden looked at his cell phone: 3 missed calls Megan, Dad, Megan. "Can't be that important". Aiden grabbed his stuff and left the classroom. Jake came running up behind Aiden "Hey can I borrow your notes" Jake asked Aiden. "Where are yours" Aiden said. "I forgot to take them, I was talking to this girl" Jake implied. Aiden scoffed "Your always talking to a girl, don't you think you ought to pay..." Jake turned Aiden around "I was talking to her" Jake said pointed at her. "Whoa she's" Aiden began to say but Jake interuppted him "See she even caught your eye".  
Aiden quickly turned around "What the hell am I saying, I'm married for god sakes". "So the notes" Jake asked again. Aiden reached in his bag and gave Jake his notebook. "Me and the guys are going for drinks, you up" Jake asked. "No can't go, promised Megan we would go to the movies tonight. Aiden said looking at the showtimes on his phone. "Oh yeah whatever and we both know you two won't be paying attention to the movie your minds will be else where" Jake said. "And thats bad why" Aiden asked him. Jake shook his head "whatever". Jake walked away and Aiden walked the other way. Aiden called Megan, it went straight to voicemail. Aiden sighed "Hey babe its me, I just got out of class. I should be home in 15 minutes or so. I looked at the showtimes and the next showtime is not til' 9:30pm, so I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we'll go. Ok well I'll be home soon, Love you" Aiden hung up the phone. Aiden began to walk down the flight of stairs when he heard an eerie noise "Oh god not now" Aiden said to himself, he turned around and looked but nothing was there, he turned back around and continued to walk down the stairs. A ghost appeared behind Aiden mistaking him for someone else. "You did this to me" the ghost screamed at Aiden, before Aiden could turn around and look, the ghost pushed him down the flight of stairs. Aiden laid at the bottom of the stairs unconcious.

Main Credits

Aiden was laying in the hospital bed, Megan was sitting at his bed side. Melinda and Jim both walked in. "How is he" Melinda asked Megan. "He's a in "light" coma the doctors say" Megan said in a worried voice. Jim grabbed Aiden's medical chart from the door and looked at it "Oh man this much worse than I thought it would be" Jim said. "What do you mean" Melinda asked him. "Mel, he took a pretty bad fall it's possible he could have a head injury, he already has a few fractured ribs and his leg is pretty banged up". "How did this happen, he's always so careful" Melinda said. "I don't know. All I know is that someone found him unconcious at the bottom of the stairs at Rockland" Megan said. Jim sat down at Aiden's bed side "You wanna know what I think, I think a ghost did it" Jim said snarkly. Melinda stared at him "Well you know just a few days ago he was asking me If I felt a presence or something." Melinda said. "Yeah he said the same something about that too the other day" Megan said. Melinda sat down in the chair next to Jim and put her arm around his arm. Hours had went by, Aiden still hadn't woken up. Jim got up out of his chair "You girls want anything"? Jim asked them "Coffee" Melinda said. Megan shook her head no. "Are you sure" Melinda asked her. "Yeah i'm sure" Megan said. "Ok I'll be back in a few minutes" Jim walked out of the room. "Sweetie you ok" Melinda asked Megan. Megan shook her head "What if he doesn't wake up". Melinda walked over to Megan "Look at me, do not talk like that he will". Melinda hugged Megan. In Melinda's mind she was repeating over and over again oh god please say my baby will wake up. "I hope so" Megan replied. Megan sat back down in the chair, Melinda walked around the room "You know this is my fault. A ghost did this to him. If he didn't have this d**n gift he would not be like this right now". "Mom its not your fault." Megan told Melinda. Jim walked back in, Jim handed Melinda her coffee. "Here I got you some hot tea" Jim said as he handed Megan the tea. "You didn't have to but thanks" Megan said to Jim. Jim and Melinda stayed at the hospital the entire night. Megan was asleep at Aiden's bed side.

Sun shined through the window. "Come on Mel, lets go home" Jim said to Melinda. "No thats ok" Melinda said as she stayed seated in her chair. "Mel, you need to get some sleep" Jim told her. "I'm not leaving my son here, til he wakes up" Melinda said snobby. "Mel, he could be like this for a while" Jim said reaching for her hand. "Jim I'm not leaving" Melinda said as she stood up "So just drop it" Melinda told Jim. Jim sighed "Whatever". Aiden's eyes started to flicker. Aiden talked weakly "Would you both stop it already". Melinda turned around "Oh thank god your awake" Melinda kissed him on the cheek. "How you feeling" Jim asked Aiden. Aiden rubbed his head "My head hurts like hell", Aiden ran his finger's through Megan's hair hoping to wake her up. "Yeah, you banged your head up pretty bad" Melinda said. Aiden tried to pull himself up in bed "OW" Aiden said in pain. "Aiden, what happened before you fell" Jim asked him. "Well I was walking to my truck and I thought I heard something and before I could even look down the stairs I went" Aiden explained to Jim. Jim looked mad "See what did I tell you a ghost did this. I am getting sick and tired of you and Aiden getting hurt everytime a ghost comes in the picture. It stops here" Jim said angrily. Melinda hit Jim's arm "Jim, calm down" Melinda told Jim. "No I will not calm down. I am sick and tired of seeing you two get hurt all the time" Jim told her. Megan woke up and seen that Aiden was awake. Megan kissed Aiden "Oh thank god your awake. "Hey babe" Aiden said to Megan. "What's going on" Megan asked Jim and Melinda because of the arguing. Jim spoke up "A ghost did this to him". "You know I knew a ghost had something to do with this. I don't want you doing this anymore" Megan told Aiden. Aiden stared at Megan "Excuse me". "Same goes for you too Mel" Jim said to Melinda. Melinda stared at both Jim and Megan. Melinda started to get upset and started yelling "OK EITHER BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN OR YOU CAN GET THE HELL OUT. Me and Aiden do not need to hear this. Aiden stared at Melinda in shock from her yelling. "Ok fine" Megan walked out the door "Right behind you" Jim said as he followed her. Melinda shut the door "You ok" Melinda asked Aiden "Yeah I'm fine" Aiden replied. Melinda sat in the chair next to Aiden's bed "So this was really a ghost?" Melinda asked Aiden. Aiden shook his head "I don't know, I didn't even get a chance to look but before, I could have sworn I heard someone say "You did this to me" or something like that and down the stairs I went". "d**n" Melinda exclaimed. "You can say that again" Aiden said. A nurse walked in "How you feeling Mr. Clancy". "Sore" Aiden replied "When can I go home" Aiden asked the nurse. The nurse checked his blood pressure and heart rate "Well the doctor's want to run more test, so maybe later tomorrow". "Ok thanks" Aiden said to the nurse. The nurse left the room with the chart. "I want to get out of here, I have to find this ghost before anything else happens" Aiden said. "Ok well I am helping you" Melinda told Aiden. "Mom, I don't want you getting hurt" Aiden told her. "Either I help you with this ghost or your not doing it" Melinda warned him. Aiden sighed "Fine have it your way". Melinda walked over to the door to tell Jim and Megan to come back in "WAIT" Aiden said "We can not tell Dad and Megan this plus they do not need to know about this at all". Melinda shook her head "Ok". Melinda called Jim and Megan back in.

Aiden was released from the hospital the next day. He walked out of the hospital wearing a leg brace. Melinda walked on one side of Aiden as Megan walked on the other side next to him. "I'm fine, I do not need help walking". Melinda and Megan both sighed. Jim was walking behind them reading the papers from the doctors and everything. "You need to take 2 of these every 4 to 6 hours, if you want the swelling to go down" Jim told Aiden. Aiden took the papers and the pills "Ok I will". Aiden took the car keys out of Megan's hand "What are you doing" Megan asked him. "I'm going to drive" Aiden told her. "The hell you are" Jim said to his son. "Are you crazy" Melinda said. Megan snatched the keys away from Aiden. Jim helped Aiden into the truck. The ghost appeared in the parking lot, Aiden stared at Melinda making sure she seen it, Melinda nodded saying she saw it. Megan got in the truck and drove off, Melinda and Jim followed them. "How you feeling" Megan asked him. "Meg, I'm fine, don't worry so much". Aiden told her. "Well I'm sorry I can't help but not worry" Megan said as she reached out for his hand. They both locked hands as Megan drove with the other hand. Megan pulled up to the house. Aiden got out of the car and lost his balance and fell. Melinda, Jim and Megan both rushed over to him "back away, i'm fine" Aiden told the three of them. "Stop being so d**n stubborn" Megan told Aiden "Then stop treating me like a baby, I can do things myself" Aiden told them all. Aiden got up by himself and walked into the house. Jim walked close behind him to make sure he didn't fall. Aiden walked upstairs "Mom come here" Aiden said, Melinda walked upstairs. "We need to find this ghost" Aiden told Melinda. "Aiden, you just got out of the hospital from this d**n ghost, we'll find this ghost don't worry". Aiden sat on the bed and turned on the TV, Aiden increased the volume "Reportedly 3 students have been found dead and 5 students remain in critical condition on the campus of Grandview's Rockland University" the newscaster said over the TV. Aiden stared at Melinda "Don't worry" Aiden said curiously. "Ok fine we'll go, I'll come back and pick you up later" Melinda told him. "Ok" Aiden replied. Melinda started to walk out of the room "Oh and another thing be nice to her she is only trying to take care of you" Melinda said. "She doesn't need to, I should be taking care of her" Aiden told her, "You know you and your father are so much alike" Melinda turned around and went downstairs. Aiden sighed. "You ready" Melinda said to Jim as she walked down the stairs. "Yeah, lets go" Jim said. "I'll stop by later ok" Melinda told Megan. Megan shook her head "Ok". Jim and Melinda walked out the door, got in Jim's truck and drove off. Megan went upstairs. Aiden was laying in bed, Megan laid next to him "How you feeling" she asked him. "My head hurts like hell" Aiden told her. Aiden got over Megan and kissed her. "Don't worry so much about me, I'm fine" Aiden got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Megan walked in a few minutes later, Aiden was already in the shower. "Any room for me" she asked Aiden. Aiden peaked out of the curtain "That can be arranged". Megan got undressed and got into the shower.

Aiden was getting dressed, Megan came out of the closet wearing a bathrobe. "I'll be back later" Aiden said to Megan. "Where you going" Megan asked Aiden. "Oh just to the college for a while" Aiden said as he grabbed his bag. "Are you crazy you just got back from the hospital" Megan said to Aiden. "Baby, I'll be fine don't worry, I'll be back soon and than we can..." Aiden kissed Megan on the neck. Megan laughed "Nice try". "Can't blame me for trying" Aiden said. Megan wrapped her arms around Aiden "Just be careful please". Aiden kissed her again than he whispered in her ear "I love you". "I love you too" Megan said and kissed him. The white figure stood behind Megan as she watched Aiden leave.

Aiden pulled up to the college campus parking lot. Melinda was already there waiting. "Ok lets find this ghost" Aiden said as he got out of his truck. "How are things at home" Melinda asked Aiden "She's a worry wart, Megan's another dad" Aiden told her. Melinda hit him on the arm "Aiden, the accident really scared her. She was hectic when you were in that coma, she was afraid you were never going to wake up." Melinda told Aiden."Really?" Aiden said. "Yes" Melinda responded. "OK enough about this, lets just get this ghost to cross over" Aiden said as they walked to the crime scene. Melinda sighed. They both looked around. "OH MY GOD" Melinda yelled as she seen the body laying at the top of the stairs, Aiden turned around and looked and than ran up the stairs hiding the pain he was in as he attended the victim Aiden stared at the victim's face it looked like she was scared to death. Aiden checked for a pulse "She's not breathing" Aiden called Jake's phone "Get to Rockland U now, there is a girl here who is injured and she's not breathing.". "What building" Jake asked over the phone. "I think you know what building" Aiden said over the phone. "OK we're on our way" Jake said and hung up, Aiden closed his phone and put it in his pocket. Aiden kept performing CPR to try to revive her. A few minutes later the ambulance pulled off "Nonresponsive" Aiden told Jake. Jake and Brett put the girl on the stretcher and wheeled her into the ambulance, Brett got in the back with the girl, Jake shut the door "You two be careful out here" Jake told Aiden and Melinda. They both nodded. Jake got in the ambulance and drove off with the sirens on. Melinda and Aiden both walked upstairs "Did she look like she was scared to death or something" Aiden asked his mother. "or something" Melinda responded. They both looked around "OK Aaron come out where ever you are" Aiden shouted. Aaron appeared behind Melinda, Melinda quickly turned around "You have to stop this, you can't keep hurting this people" Melinda told the ghost. The ghost sighed "and let them get away with what they did to me. Hell no, they will pay". "What could they have possible done that was so bad, from what I read about your death in the paper Aaron, it was suicide. So stop hurting these people" Aiden sounded angry. "Oh I'm just getting started" Aaron said snarkly. "OK you need to calm down and stop being an ass, they did nothing to you, you killed yourself; ended your own life. So don't you dare blame these innocent people" Melinda yelled at Aaron. Aaron looked offended "Oh really". Melinda felt a force push her and went tumbling down the stairs. "MOM" Aiden screamed and went after her. Aaron laughed and disappeared. Aiden looked pissed off "Are you ok" Aiden asked his mother. "Oh great, I think my wrist is broke" Melinda said in pain. Aiden looked at it "Come on we have to get you to the hospital" Aiden helped Melinda up and helped her walk over to his truck.

Melinda and Aiden were in the hospital room "Ok I called dad and he'll be here in a few minutes. I'm gonna go. Call me and let me know what the doctor says" Aiden told his mom. "Go where? Don't even think of going back to to the college and finding Aaron, he is way to dangerous Aiden" Melinda said. "Don't worry I'll be fine" Aiden said as he walked out the door and left the room "Aiden Lucas, get back here now" Melinda yelled at him, but he didn't come back. Aiden pulled up to the college a few minutes later. Aiden walked back over to the crime scene "Aaron, come on tell me what they did to you". Aaron didn't appear. "HELP" some yelled and let out a hurdling scream was let out close by. Aiden ran around in pain looking for where it was coming from. Aiden seen a person trying to climb back up over the ledge, Aiden quickly pulled him up "Are you ok. What happened". "I don't know I was sitting here texting and all the sudden I felt like a huge breeze just push me off. Thanks man for what you did" the guy shook Aiden's hand. "Your welcome" Aiden said and the guy took off walking. Aiden sighed "Aaron, come on man just show yourself". Aaron appeared "WHAT" he said to Aiden. "What did they do to you" Aiden asked Aaron. Aaron looked furiously mad. "I was pledging for a fraternity and one of the dares was to jump into the beach and when I did it was shallow water and I had no clue about it and I jumped adn I remember they were pointing and laughing and when they seen my unconcious body they all ran and left me there." Aaron told Aiden. "Oh god, that is bad. So what can I do to get you to cross over". "I'm not crossing over till I am done with all of them" Aaron said and disappeared. "Aaron, get back here" Aiden yelled. Aiden turned around and walked away. One of the watcher's appeared in front on him "Oh no, Now what do you want" Aiden exclained. The watcher stared at Aiden mysteriously and said "One will die". Aiden stood there "What? Who?" Aiden asked. The watcher disappeared. Aiden looked freaked out by it "The book" Aiden took off walking to Eli's office. Eli was in his office, Aiden barged in his office "I need to see the book". Eli got out of his chair and got the book "What's going on" he asked. Aiden explained to him "I watcher appeared to me and said one will die". "Oh nuts" Eli handed Aiden the book. Aiden looked through the book and stared at one page in horror.  
Megan Black-Clancy  
Andrea Lucas  
Alexander Lucas  
Jake Partridge  
The names were there but no dates were shown like they should have been leaving Aiden worried about what was going to go down "Oh god" Aiden said in horror. "What's wrong" Eli asked. Aiden handed Eli the book to show him. "Oh god" Eli said in shock. "I'm gonna go" Aiden took off out of Eli's office. Aiden went back to the crim scene and found Aaron "Do you want me to talk to these people who hurt or..." Aaron interrupted Aiden "I don't need you to do any thing for me, I got a much better deal than going in the light". "Aaron, please do not listen to him, you have a much better shot in that light than you do with him." Aiden pleaded. "Sorry man no can do" Aaron said. "Aaron please don't do this" Aiden said. "Oh and he told me to give you 2 warnings." Aaron said evily "What?" Aiden repsonded. Aaron laughed evily "Your gonna lose someone very close and this is all planned by him and he said he's gonna get your soul". Aiden's face froze in horror. Aaron laughed and was sucked down underground. Aiden stood there for a minute in shock. The white figure stood not far behind watching him

Aiden pulled himself together and walked to his car and drove home. Aiden walked in the house and went upstairs, Megan was already in bed sleeping. Aiden took off his shirt and jeans and got in bed with her. Megan felt Aiden lay down on the bed "Hey your finally home" Megan said sleeply. Aiden kissed her "Yeah, go back to sleep babe" Aiden pulled her into his arms, Megan kissed him "I missed you" Megan wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you too" Aiden said worriedly. "Hey you ok" Megan asked him. "Yeah i'm fine" Aiden said as Megan layed her head on his chest. "You know I love you so much right" Aiden said to her. "Of course i do you tell me all the time" Megan kissed him. Megan woke up the next morning Aiden wasn't in bed. Megan got up and looked for him, Aiden was in the shower letting the hot water run on him. Megan walked in the bathroom it was full of steam, Megan felt the water "Aiden this water is boiling hot get out now" Megan shut off the water and pulled Aiden out of the shower "honey what's the matter" Megan asked him "Aiden what really happened last night" she asked him again. "I ran into the ghost last night and he wouldn't cross over and Mom broke her wrist dealing with the ghost, than one of the watcher's appeared and they said somebody will die so" Aiden and Megan both walked into their bedroom "I went to see the book and when I seen the names in their I just froze in horror" Aiden explained to her. "What names were in there" Megan asked him curiously. Aiden sat on the bed "Well there was Andrea, Alex, Jake and..." Aiden paused "and you". Megan looked at him with a scared look in her face "and than the ghost said he had a message for me and he said someone will die and that he'll my soul. I don't want to lose anyone including you" Aiden told her. Megan put on her brave face "Nothing is going to happen to me or to anyone else plus you always said the book changes all the time so it could change" Megan told him. "Yeah I hope so" Aiden kissed her". "Hey I promise you nothing is going to happen to me" Megan said that to calm him down but deep down she was freaking out. Megan kissed Aiden and pushed him down on the bed kissing him.

**Next Week on Descendant**  
*Aiden was sitting at the table talking to Megan "I'm not crossing this ghost over. He made my life a living hell in high school", "Aiden you know you can't do that" Megan said.

*Flashbacks: A 17 year old Aiden is sitting in the high school lunch room, someone in the back throws food at Aiden "Freak" a student called him "Ghoul boy" another said. A kid walks by Aiden and pours pop over Aiden "FREAK". Aiden stood up and attacked the kid who poured the drink on him.

*Aiden looked down the high school halls "Oh god I can't believe I'm back here again. Let the nightmare begin" Aiden said to himself.


End file.
